


周六，雨夜。

by Koiko



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, glass house, raining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koiko/pseuds/Koiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概是Bruce意识到对Clark感情超出了自己的预想。看了BvS后的产物，系列一周文里一部分，前五天在lofter。<br/>(其实只是纯粹想开车了…)<br/>好久不写肉…祝大家愉快;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	周六，雨夜。

10月1日 星期六 1：05  
混乱后的午夜，哥谭开始下雨。压抑笼罩着湿气充斥整个城市。空旷如森林的内部，只让街道加剧了阴郁。城市的郊区，河流也变得汹涌，叫嚣着席卷雷电。即使一切都归于平静。  
他们不可抑制地滚在了一起。沙发，墙面，浴室。Clark甚至等不及他们再回到韦恩庄园，就算这只需要几秒的时间。他把Bruce抵在玻璃上，就在蝙蝠洞上方，他才不在乎外面有多少水鸟看着。这仿佛置身于野外——房间里的空气变得颤栗，随着清晰的水声被无限放大。  
他们开始接吻。小镇男孩扯开了他蝙蝠装里的罩衣，简单粗暴的手法主人已经无暇顾及。他硬的发痛，丢开那一片碎布料，极度烦躁地去解超人的腰带。  
“告诉我你想要…Bruce”  
男人的声音变得干燥而低沉，他抵着一片水雾，Clark感觉他几乎立刻站了起来， “该死，Clark，” Superman用超级速度解决了他们剩余的衣服。 “就只是操我！Kent”  
这速度很快——明显Bruce不想再等了。省去前戏他们需要激烈的交合来确认对方的存在，Clark满足他的一切。  
“Clark…”粗壮的氪星阴茎完全进入的那一刻两个人都难以自持地喟叹出声。Superman闭眼忍过了这一波想要射精的快感。他啃咬Bruce的颈侧，就像动物标记那样亲吻那里的皮肤。 大蝙蝠的身体满是旧日的伤疤。 黑暗骑士重重地喘息着，热源从交合处蔓延开来，不断的摩擦情潮盖过了浓重的湿意。  
“Bruce…”他几乎站不住。Clark在耸动中凑过去吻对方的喉咙，胯下坚挺有力。哥谭人双手插入他的卷发里，他们在期间更凶猛地接吻，夹紧了的内部让Clark更加疯狂。  
雨势烧毁了整座森林，黑暗蓬勃生长。Clark在良久后失控地射出来，后背鞭打着的快感在他高潮低喃着氪星复杂的求婚语。 ——玻璃帷幕上倒映出他们的一切。蓝与黑，神与人。罪恶或亦或是一切。Bruce被冲击的太过狠烈，他的氪星语还在学习阶段。他在Clark的手里到达顶点，白浊喷溅在对方的小腹上。Clark在最高处将他拉入另一个吻中。

你并不勇敢，人类才勇敢。

我在这儿呢。

黎明过后，玻璃幕上只剩下清冽的明净。河流安静地慢跑着。Clark没有睁开眼，他手里拢着对方的灰发，雨已经停了。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有点前言不搭后语了。我会坚持写周日的！


End file.
